Funstuff
Funstuff is a feature that adds more personality to the players. Basically, Funstuff are mostly just hats. They can look like anything from pirate hats to gasmasks. Armband Color While not technically a part of funstuff, you can set a custom armband color too (though not all servers will display them). The options menu gives you limited options (red, yellow, blue, or green), but you can set it to any RGB color you want. ' NOTE:' Custom armband colors, like funstuff, must be enabled on the server (using the g_armbands CVar) in order to see this setting take effect. If the server has decided to disable custom armband colors, they will all appear grey. /cg_rgb RRR GGG BBB Just replace RRR GGG BBB with the red, green, and blue values, 0-255. For example… /cg_rgb 255 000 000 …would give you a red armband. Find any RGB color you want! How to use Funstuff You can only see funstuff if the server allows funstuff using the g_funstuff CVar (including a 'local server' for testing when you use the /devmap command). Additionally, individual players can choose to disable rendering funstuff on their clients using the cg_funstuff CVar, so not everyone in the game will see funstuff (and you may not see it on a 'local server' for testing if you have funstuff hidden/disabled for your client). You can set multiple funstuff (up to three), but some of them don't work well (or at all) with others. Some of them are only for either reds or blues, but not both. Some of them require a specific player model. Lastly, some funstuff won't work with a helmet on. You can set different funstuff for red, blue, and "free" teams. The free team is when you play a game mode that doesn't have red and blue teams (such as FFA or Jump modes). To set your funstuff, you probably want to be on a map with a mirror so you can see yourself. This is the only way to see your own funstuff. If you die, it will not appear on your dead body. You can easily get to a map with a mirror by opening UrT and typing /devmap dressingroom in Console. Alternatively, download the HappyFunstuffRoom map. It includes a large mirror and references for all the funstuff commands. You don't have to be in front of a mirror to set funstuff, it just helps. To set your funstuff, open console and type in /fun ,, So, for a ninja mask on red, type /funred ninja Then set blue funstuff, for example shades, with /funblue shades Finally, the free team. Let's get both the ninja mask and shades with set with /funfree shades,ninja Refer to the gallery below for available funstuff, the item names, who can wear each item, and whether or not you can wear a helmet with it. Gallery denzel.jpg|Denzels funstuff misu.jpg|Misus funstuff rafiq.jpg|Rafiqs funstuff sarah.jpg|Sarahs funstuff adala.jpg|Adalas funstuff carla.jpg|Carlas funstuff takeshi.jpg|Takeshis funstuff tom.jpg|Toms funstuff Additional Funstuff You can download additional Funstuff packages not included with the game. For other people to see them, they will have to have the same packages you do. Download the .pk3 files you like and put them in your Game path. * dswp.de • All funstuff ever - A large collection (with pictures) of most funstuff ever. Also allows any item to be worn with any player/model. Category:Scripts & Configs Category:Manual